


In This life

by Sweetz_Creepz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Family, Fantasy, Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Injury, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Magic, Pets, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetz_Creepz/pseuds/Sweetz_Creepz
Summary: (Y/n) is the only girl in her family. After seeing that her two brothers had halted their letters homes, she takes matters into her own hands and heads off to that last known coordinates that they had sent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Fundy & Reader, Sleepy Bois Inc. & Reader, Technoblade & Reader, Tommyinnit & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Reader, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

She sat outside watching the sunset. She had been in the same spot all day, waiting for the bird to finally comes and drop off the only indication that her brothers were alive. Thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.   
  
“You need to eat” she felt a rough hand on her shoulder the voice sounded bored of existing. She shook her head before pulling a piece of cookie out of the front pocket of her overalls.

  
“Can’t, Techie,” she brushed his hand off “Gotta be here if Tom-Tam sends a letter” she refused to change her mind. It was starting to scare her father. 

  
Technoblade sighed. He wants and slides his hands under her arms, trying to pick her up by her shoulder blades. But he was not successful due to him being caught off guard when she decided to go as heavy and deadweight as she could.

  
He glared at the back of her head and rolled his eyes. He quickly yoinked her held her dangling. She went limp like a cat.

  
A laugh sounded from behind them. Their father watched, laughing at the sight. Turn around, still holding (Y/n) like she was a bomb, they face their father. His laughter only grew with looking at the younger of his children’s face

  
“Techno, she looks pissed,” he said but it was slightly too late. The gray mist started to wrap around Techno’s arms and they soon formed hands, prying his hands off of her and dropping her to the ground. She luckily landed on her feet. 

  
“Thank you” she spoke to the air as the hands gave a thumbs up before evaporating.   
She looked at Techno with a cheeky grin, all he could do is huff.

  
“Thanks for making me feel like a side character” the sarcasm dripped from his tone before he paused “you’ve gotten better at contacting the souls” the small amount of praise was the most she knew she would get and it made her smile.

  
“What are you two doing?” Philz had finally stopped laughing and decided it might have been time to parent. 

  
(Y/n) felt her mood decline as she remembered why she wasn’t smiling earlier. Technoblade sighed again moved to the side as the young girl walked back to her place before and plopped on the ground.

  
“Almost two months without a letter” she whispered. “Tom-Tam normally sends one once a week.” She turned to look at the two men.

  
Phil's demeanor softens, he knew she was worried but not to the extent to not move from a spot till a bird came and brought a letter. Technoblade, on the other hand, let out a huff he was tired of her risking herself because two idiots couldn’t send a letter. 

  
“Why don’t you go and find them then” the look Phil gave Techno was murderous. The voices in Technoblade’s head started to freak out, each one telling him that that was a bad idea. 

  
She looked out to the distance for a minute before she stood up and made her way back to the house they were staying in. Phil looked at Technoblade and glared before rushing to follow his only daughter. 

  
“(Y/n) you are not going in blind” he followed her into her room and watched as she started to throw things around until she found a bag. She stopped at his words.

  
“You’re r right, pops,” she walked tone desk and pulled out the most recent letter sent. She showed it to Phil “I’m not going in blind” she then went back to packing as Phil read the letter.   
Written in Tommy’s handwriting were coordinates to where they were last. Phil went and started to take things out of the bag to stop her, or at least stall her until she thought it through, but he had no luck as things started to move quicker when souls started to aid in her packing. 

  
“Damn it” he cursed before turning to the doorway to look at Technoblade who just seemed to fight the whole ordeal funny. 

  
“Phil she isn’t going to actually leave” Techno reassured Phil, who looked at him before nodding along. 

  
“You’re right” he backs away and they both watched as the 18-year-old girl continues to pack the things she needs. They both watched as she showed no signs of stopping, but they both firmly believed that she wouldn’t actually go. 

  
She pushed she packed bags into the corner of her room and took out a pair of clothes to put on before she leaves. She looked over everything checking off what she had. 

  
She packed two changes of clothes, potions, her magic book, bow and some arrows, flint and steel, a brush, consisted of water, a sword, a small bag of emeralds, and a brush and hair ties. She looked over to the corner of her room where she kept a caged parrot, Pidge, he would be going as well so she packed some seeds as well.

  
She clapped her hands together and turned to the two men.

  
“Who’s ready for dinner” she gave a wide smile and Techno gave Phil a smug look. She pushed past the and both men followed, both believing that this little stunt was over. 

  
Dinner was lively, happy, and just pure bliss. The best that it has been in the past two months. After dinner (Y/n) retired to her room. Once she was out of earshot and sight Phil thumps Techno on the head. 

  
“Never suggest something like that again” he glared up at him “your sister is a high risk with her impulse”

  
Techno rubbed the spot and rolled his eyes “it’s not like she actually left” he shrugged.

  
“Doesn’t matter!” His voice raised before he took a deep breath and continued “She may be able to fight but the last letter they had sent said they were in a WAR! a WAR Techno!” He tried to whisper. Techno nodded with him. His sister could fight and hold her own quite well but was she built for war. Nope.

  
“I won’t mention anything along those lines again,” he thought for a moment “but, she will remember it so we should watch her.” Phil agreed with this if another week went by with a letter she would surely leave.

  
Both men came to an agreement to keep an eye on her and then retired to their own rooms for the night. 

  
After everyone fell asleep the night seemed to have passed quickly and the sun began to rise.  
(Y/n) woke as soon as the light started to come, she hurried out of bed and went to shower. After she hopped out and the clothes she had picked for traveling. She had put on a pair of thick baggy light wash overalls, a gray t-shirt, and outdoor boots.

  
Lacing up her boots and looked up to see the eight pictures that she had kept on the wall. She stared at them before getting up and carefully taking them off the wall each on was them folded and slide into her bag.

  
Once she was done she walked out of her room and started making breakfast as quietly as possible. She made eggs, steak, carrots, and some potatoes, completely avoiding a thing that could be related to pig meat, and set them out on the table leaving a little note telling her father and eldest brother to take care while she was away.

  
Once done she packet herself some potatoes and some bread. 

  
Heading back to her room she grabbed her stuff and let Pidge out of the cage and rested him on her shoulder.

  
She gave the room that she had grown up in one last look before she started to head out towards the stables so she heads out. In the very last stable there stood a spotted black and gray horse she had named Venus. Getting some armor on the horse and a saddle she strapped on the bag to the side and rest Pidge on the neck of the horse, who huffed at the discomfort.   
  
“Sorry, Ven” she walked the horse out of the stable and hopped on her back once she was out.   
“Let’s go Venus” Whipping the reins her she had set off heading to the last known area her brothers had been.

  
Technoblade had woken up not long after and exited his room. Sniffing the air, she lazily walked into the kitchen and say the breakfast that had been made. She snorted and walked over to start eating but stopped when he noticed that there was a note addressed to him in his spot. Once he read the note, he shots up and ran to (y/n) room. 

  
The bag she had packed was gone, the pictures on her walls were gone, the bird she kept was gone. She was gone. He started to panic, even more, causing the voices to run wild in his head. He ran outside and started to yell for her. 

  
“(Y/n)!” Philza came out rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep and didn’t understand what was happening 

  
“She left!” Techno’s panic soon transfers to Philza who runs to the stable and sees that his daughter’s horse is gone. 

  
While this all happened, Tommy sat at the grave where the bird his sister had given him laid to rest after it had an encounter with Sapnap. He didn’t have time to get a whole new bird and train them to carry messages. He just wishes he could contact his sister, but that wouldn’t happen anytime soon because Philza and Technoblade aren’t stupid enough to give her an idea to come out here during a war.


	2. Chapter 2

Five days had passed since (Y/n) had left. Philza had panicked to the point of sending his carrier bird out to his sons to alert them. He and Techno had searched for her for the first three days and had found nothing.   
  
Technoblade was a reck. The voices in his head had become unbearable and he couldn’t help the guilt that had felt. He was the one who put the idea to leave in her head if she got hurt, her blood would be on his hands, and he didn’t want the blood of anyone from his family. 

  
Away by L’manberg, the little rebellion was ignorant to the whole situation. To them, the war was all they had to worry about. They couldn’t have been more blind to what was happening.

  
Tommy and Tubbo were helping bring supplies around. Tommy was moving things when he saw soothing in the sky, from the corner of his eye.

  
Whipping his head he couldn’t tell exactly what it was but it looked like a bird. Something like an arrow collided with it and the objects when to the ground. It fell into the trees and couldn’t be seen.

  
“What you looking at, big man,” Tubbo bumped shoulders with him.

  
“That looked like Dadza’s bird” Tommy muttered and he dropped the stuff and took off in the direction that he had seen the thing.

  
Tommy had run to the entrance only to see Wilbur and Eret on guard. He stopped and looked around before deciding his next move.

  
He let out a huff and rushed his way back to a farther wall. He looked up to the top and looked around. He adjusted himself and quickly latched onto the wall and started to scale. His hands slipped a few times but he made it to the top. 

  
Tommy pulled himself to the top before throwing his leg over to the outer edge. He pushed himself off and landed on the ground stumbling a bit. 

  
He pushed himself up and didn’t waste time running to the woods in the direction that he had seen what he thought was a bird.

  
He stumbled over the underbrush and slowed when he started to hear voices. He squatted down behind a tree and watched the three men that he had been rebelling against. 

  
“Looks like we got another one, boys,” Sapnap chucked and bent down and picked something up. “Maybe it will have more jerking material for Dreamy, here” George snickered as Dream snatched the thing out of Sapnap’s hands.

  
“You’re so annoying,” he waved around the item. 

  
Tommy tried to lean closer, to get a better looked. As he shifted a loud snap was heard. He quickly pulled himself back behind the tree and started to mutter out silent curses. He couldn’t hear anything for what felt like forever.

  
“What does the letter say, Dream,” George called out obnoxiously. Tommy perked up but recoiled when he remembered that Dream had said the letter.

  
“Well, George, let’s see,” a tearing sound was heard “Wilbur and Tommy, I hope you get this soon...” Dream turned to mutter quietly before he started to wheeze “No, way,”

Tommy was debating if staying here was worth it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw Sapnap staring at him with an axe pointed directly to his throat.   
  
“Hi,” Sapnap yanked Tommy up and pulled him towards the others. He was tossed to the ground and scrambled to get up only to be knocked down again. He looked up and saw Dream crouched in front of him

  
Dream stared down at Tommy. The letter held in front of Tommy's face 

  
“Read it,” The amusement in Dream’s voice was unparalleled. Thrusting the paper the Tommy. “Out loud, please” 

  
Tommy was about to refuse but Sapnap’s axe was pressed to his back.

  
“Fuck you,” Tommy picked up the letter and started “I hope you get this soon. Your absence in letters had caused a problem,” Tommy pauses and scratched up his face “what does that...” he started to read in his head before he felt his skin started to crawl.

  
“Your sister has gone to find you...” those words started to fill Tommy’s brain. Tommy went to laugh, this had to be a trick. Philza would never let her come to an area of war so easily. Never in a million years. Hell, Technoblade would lock her in a box before that would ever happen.

  
Dream’s laugh made Tommy was to recoil into a shell. 

  
“Can’t wait to meet her,” Dream shifted his mask so his mouth was showing. “I hope she prettier in person” Tommy stopped for a moment. 

  
“She’s dog shit,” he sneered “looks like a horse... giant teeth... hell, she’s missing a tooth.” Tommy lied through his teeth his sister wasn’t bad-looking, most say she was a looker. He could even say she was pretty, but like hell Dream actually knew what she looked like.

  
Dream growled at him before snatching his face pulling him closer. 

  
“You shouldn’t say that about her,” His tone was sharp. He moved one hand to his pocket and pulled out a picture and held it in front of Tommy “those lies don’t get anywhere when I have this.”

  
The picture made Tommy struggled. It was a clear image of (Y/n) and her horse, while her bird sat on her head.

  
“Where did you” pulling out of Dream’s grip Tommy tried to snatch the picture. Dream pushed him back to the ground and stood up.

  
Holding up the picture Dream smiled at it.

  
“Oh I have more than just this,” Dream gave a lopsided smile “hell I even have some letters here and there.” 

  
“You’re insane, you bastard” Tommy got up and lunges at Dream. Dream sidestepped and Tommy stumbled “Leave my sister alone!” His voice carried 

  
“What the hell do you want with my aunt, you Green Bastard” everyone’s head whipped to see Tubbo and Fundy standing there in front of Eret and Wilbur. 

  
Wilbur’s eyes were wide as he stared at the scene. He tried to calm himself and he moved forward. 

  
“Dream, good sir,” Wilbur held his hand out. “Thank you for retrieving the-,” Wilbur couldn’t finish his sentence because Dream blatantly laughed in his face

  
“I didn’t retrieve shit for you, Soot,” he growled at the end. “This is mine,” the word ‘mine’ was dragged out. 

  
Tommy growled and went to go tackle Dream again, but he was bodied by Sapnap.

  
“That’s enough out of you” Sapnap looked down at him before turning to Dream. 

  
“We need to head back” George finally spoke.

  
Dream nodded to this and turned to walk away. Tubbo rushed to help up Tommy. All of the L’manberg members watched the Three men walk away.

  
Dream stopped and turned to look at Tommy and Wilbur 

  
“Don’t worry, when she gets here I’ll give her a warm welcome” the laugh he let out after shook Tommy and Wilbur to their core


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ages are different then they were.  
> Tommy is is 15  
> Tubbo is 16  
> Wilbur is 22  
> Techno is 23  
> Philza is 43  
> Fundy is 1.7 in human years but he ages like a fox so he’s because 10 human year is 5.71 in fox years according to google  
> (Y/n) is 18  
> Nikki is 18  
> Eret is 22  
> Sapnap is 19  
> Dream is 21  
> George is 23  
> And Punz is 24

It had been almost two weeks since (Y/n) had left home.

  
(Y/n) looked around at the land as she rode of Venus’s back. She had watched the life in the vegetation change even though it was the same biome. It looked greener and healthier than the pasta areas. The flowers around seemed to shift closer to her, as well as the trees.

  
“This place looks pretty, don’t it,” she muttered to herself. Pidge, who was sitting on Venus, chirped at her as he fluffed himself. She gave him a small smile and pet the feathers on his head.  
“Must be tired too,” she kept her gaze on Pidge.

Pidge snapped his head to the left and gave a loud chirp.

  
An arrow flew from the trees, aiming straight towards Venus. 

  
(Y/n) shot her hand out and caught the arrow just as it was about to pierce the horse's skin. Her eyes were dilated and she felt the air around her shift. She glances in the direction that the arrow came from. The arrow was easy to catch so the archer must be unskilled or young.

  
She could feel the soul of the person. They felt familiar and young, very young like they were recently born...

  
Her eyes widened in realization and she hopped off of Venus and stood there staring deep into the woods.

  
“Fundy, how are you,” her voice was carried by the wind there were several snaps heard before a small orange hair boy fling himself from the woods and into her arms.

  
“Auntie!” He was latching himself on to her.

  
“Look at you,” she pulled away to look at him. “All grown up and it’s only been a year and a half,” she gave a closed eye smile. “You got lucky with aging like a fox little one.”

  
“Yeah!” He stared back with big round eyes. “I’m 10 in fox years,” his smile was the widest and it made her heart burst. She squeezed him even stronger

  
“Awe the little one is growing so fast,” she swayed them around but can to a halt when she felt another presence behind her. She pulled Fundy closer. “Do you know the way to your home?” Fundy looked at her weird and nodded at her

  
“Yeah...” she scooped him and put him on Venus’s back. She climbed on the back as well, grabbing pidge to be close to her, and handed Fundy the reins.

  
“You remember how to steer and ride, right,” he gave her a small nod. She nodded back at him “Start slow and when I say blueberries kick it into high gear towards your home.” He looked at her for a second before he turned around and started to tell Venus to go.

  
Pidge let out a deafening screech and an arrow flung through the air heading straight to Fundy.  
(Y/n) snatched the Arrow out of the air again.

  
“Blueberries!” Fundy whipped the reins and Venus set off at high speeds.  
Arrow feels through the woods one after another. (Y/n) caught three of them and the others missed.

  
More kept coming and she was getting slower. Deciding that the little boy in front of her was more important than herself, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on the feeling of the surroundings.   
  
Once she opened her eyes her pupils turned white and a gray cloud shielded them from the arrows. Each arrow that hit it fell to the ground as if it had bounced off.

  
Fundy didn’t notice due to his concentration on getting back.

  
Once they had finally gotten out of the woods, they came up upon a giant wall. Fundy pulled and turned the horse to face the right. He didn’t stop until they had gotten to the entrance and entered inside the walls.

  
Once they were inside the safety they both sat there on the horse getting off their adrenaline high. 

  
She pushed herself off of the horse with the rest of her strength and place pidge back in her spot. Then she turned to Fundy looking at him with tired eyes and picked him up to set him down. She ran her hands over his limbs with tired movements. 

  
“Are you ok, little one,” she crouches down to his level? His eyes look back at her with an exciting aura.

  
“That was so cool!” He yelled and grabbed her shoulders and his smile grew wide. “Auntie did that cool trick again and caught arrows,” he was practically vibrating. His excitements went to an end when a shadow covered them.

  
The presence behind her was far too familiar yet far too different. The aura was a bright yellow with some black and muddy gray mixed in.

  
“You didn’t watch you kid well, Wilby,” she stood up and faced him. “Had to stop Four arrows from hitting him,” her expression was dull “what was he doing out on his own?” It was rhetorical 

  
“He’s old enough,” Wilbur looked at her with a blank face. “You shouldn’t have left home.” They held eye contact.

  
“I’m old enough,” she bits back before turning to Fundy. “Show me around,” she completely disregarded her brother. Fundy looked between his father and his aunt. His eyes stopped when he looked at her face.

  
“You can’t see me,” Fundy said looking at her glossed-over eyes. Wilbur perked up at this and moved to look at his sister.

  
“Why the fuck are your eyes like that” he started to grow frantic.

  
“Off you bitch,” she shrugged him off. “This happens when I overuse,” she waved her hand around. “All I can see right now are souls and auras but I ain’t blind blind” she sneered at him. “Maybe you should check on you son, that ya know,” her lips pulled back to a sneer. “Was almost shot!” Her voice grew louder catching some attention.

  
A smash was heard and both siblings turned their heads to see Tommy there. He was an absolute reck. His normally clear red color was swirled with mixes of muddy grays and blacks.

  
He stumbled over the materials he had just dropped and run over to his sister and latched on to her.

  
She couldn’t see him physically but his aura looked large. It engulfed the soul. And it seemed to dawg the other aura that was coming this way.

  
She didn’t pay mind to them and just hugged back her younger brother.

  
“Good to know your ok, Tom-Tam,” she whispered. She felt his aura shrink and the gray and black started to fade.


End file.
